


the key to your heart

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: the key to your heart [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Key Party, cheeky!Sansa, flustered!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: "This is a what?" Jon exclaimed indignantly."A key party," Theon shrugged.Jon froze. "What the hell, Theon?""Don't give me that pout, Snow White," he tutted. "I'm trying to get you laid here."





	the key to your heart

"Can I have your keys, please, sir?" the busty brunette manning the desk in the hallway asked.

Theon handed the woman his own keys and told her his name, which she wrote down on a tag she attached to said keys, and then copied onto a list.

Jon frowned at the exchange, warily eyeing Theon's attempts to avoid looking at him. The brunette cleared her throat and arched an eyebrow when he glanced at her.

"Your keys, sir?" she prompted him.

Jon glanced at Theon, who urged him to go along with a vague hand gesture. He gave the woman his keys and told her his name.

"I might just keep these myself," she informed him with a wink, after giving him the once-over.

He quickly stumbled along, hurrying up to where Theon was almost strolling through the door at the end of the hallway.

"What was that all about?" he asked his roommate.

"Yeah, about that," he said with a sheepish smile. "Did I forget to mention this is a key party?"

Jon felt his mouth falling open as he stared at Theon. "This is a what?" he exclaimed indignantly.

"A key party," Theon shrugged.

Jon froze. "What the hell, Theon?"

"Don't give me that pout, Snow White," he tutted. "I'm trying to get you laid here."

And with that last comment he took off, sauntering over to a group of three blondes who were talking animatedly.

Jon quickly snatched a glass of wine off a passing waiter's tray and wandered over to the buffet table, which was covered with an endless array of appetizers and miniature desserts.

"Great," he mumbled to himself, taking a sip of wine.  _This is just fucking great._ First Theon had dragged him to some weird sex party without telling him about it, and then he'd just left him to his own devices to chat up some chicks.

He'd already eaten four mini pizzas when he decided to try something sweet. He bumped into a hand with manicured purple nails as he and the owner of the hand reached for the same lemon meringue pie.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, glancing up into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. 

"It's okay," the gorgeous redhead answered. "You take it."

"No," he objected. "You take it."

"I insist!" she said with mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

He took the pie and held it out to her. She offered him a cheeky smile and leaned in to take it with her mouth.

He gulped as she closed her plump pink lips over the treat, holding his gaze. She moaned appreciatively as she pulled back and covered her mouth with a hand.

Jon lowered his eyes, ignoring the flush of heat to his ears. She was wearing a dark blue, figure-hugging dress that showed off all of her curves. It only covered her to mid-thigh, and below, her pale slender legs went on and on.

He forced his eyes back up to her face and noticed she was slightly taller than him in her heels.

"First time?" she asked him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only a little," she shrugged. "I'm Sansa."

"Jon."

"Nice to meet you, Jon."

Her smile made his knees weak. 

"I'm not usually into this stuff really," she continued, taking a sip of a fruity drink she'd put down on the table earlier. "But it's my friend Margaery who throws these parties. The company's nice and there's free food and booze, so who am I to judge, right?"

"Right," he agreed, offering her a shy smile. "But don't you have to... I mean, there are certain expectations when you come here?"

"Well, obviously, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. But other than that, anything's possible. That's the beauty of it."

He could only stare at her as she winked, nodding as he mumbled his assent. He focused on his wine for a moment.

"Well, I hope I'll be seeing you around, Jon," she told him before turning around. His eyes were glued to the sway of her hips as she walked away from him.

He finished his wine and clenched his fist.  _You complete idiot,_ he chided himself. He couldn't believe his luck. A beautiful woman like Sansa had actually walked up to talk to him, but of course he'd ruined it by barely uttering one coherent word.

He looked up, his attention drawn by a delightful peel of laughter. Sansa was talking to some blond square-jawed asshole and she was obviously entertained by whatever he was telling. Their eyes locked for a moment, but she quickly glanced away.

 _Fucking fantastic,_ now he was making her even more uncomfortable with his staring. He sighed. It was probably about time he got out of here. He should try and find Theon first, though he was tempted to leave without telling him.

It took him a while to locate his friend, who'd apparently already retreated to one of the private rooms. After hearing the sounds drifting through the door, he decided he'd just send him a text.

He made his way downstairs again and walked over to the brunette at the front desk. 

"Are you leaving already?" she asked him, managing to sound disappointed as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

She rummaged through the large wooden bowl on the desk, looking for his keys, and then checked her list. "Well, it looks like you won't be going home alone tonight, Jon," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone has already claimed your keys," she sighed. "Pity."

Jon whirled, glancing around the hallway. Sansa was leaning back against the far wall, one leg lifted to brace her foot against the wall. She threw him a blinding smile and twirled his keys around her index finger.

For a moment he stood frozen, but then he decided to walk over to her.

"Were you planning to leave without me?" she asked with a pout.

He opened his mouth and closed it again. "I," he tried, but he didn't know what to say. "You really want to go home with me?"

She lowered her eyes and bit her lip before glancing up at him and nodding.

"Let's go!" he agreed eagerly, reaching for her hand.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of thinking about adding a bit of smut there at the end, but I like it the way it is now! Maybe I'll do a second chapter...


End file.
